tales_of_altariafandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Nightingale
Cameron Nightingale is Rei Nightingale's adoptive father. He serves as a member of the Knights of Cantaras and has obtained the esteemed rank of First Class. He serves as one of the captains of the knightly order, and is famous for his strong sense of justice and his skilled swordsmanship. He fights with a sword and shield just like Rei. However unlike his adopted daughter, he is not an Entwined. Despite this, Cameron is easily able to hold his own in battle, even when forced to face down Entwined humans. Cameron has yet to make a physical appearance within the story. PersonalityCategory:Characters Cameron Nightingale is considered by many to be a man of strong morals and a caring nature. He is ready to put his life on the line whenever need be and is extremely loyal to both king and country. While this might make many thing that Cameron Nightingale would be a stern and no-nonsense sort of soldier, it is actually far from the truth. Cameron is generally an easygoing, and relaxed individual. Many find him to be easy to approach and he is rarely seen without a smile on his face. Cameron is deeply devoted to his family. In fact, the health and well-being of Rei and his wife, Gwendoline Nightingale. History Cameron Nightingale comes from a long line of knighthood. Since the time of his great grandfather, all the men in the Nightingale bloodline have loyally served the king. Like most, he entered the Cantaras Knight Academy and became a squire at the age of twelve years old. Cameron was always known to be an extremely dedicated and hardworking student, so it came to no surprise of anyone that he happened to not only graduate into knighthood early at the age of nineteen years old, but into the rank of Third Class as well. Shortly after becoming a knight, Cameron began the courtship of his eventual wife Gwendoline. The spark between the two was initiated rather quickly and it was not long before the two were soon to be wed. However before the vows could be exchanged, Cameron was called upon to serve and help quell a tribal uprising up northern, frozen plains of Cantaras. This mission kept him away from his soon-to-be wife for several months, but he returned soon enough and the two were eventually wed. Through the years, Cameron was gradually promoted up to the rank of captain and First Class. Through the years, the love between he and Gwendoline grew. However, the two did have one problem. No matter how hard they tried, they were never able to conceive a child of their own. It was later discovered that the woman was unable to carry child, a fact that deeply saddened her as she was ready to truly begin a family with Cameron. Thankfully it seemed that the fates decided to smile upon the duo. During a routine patrol of the city, Cameron happened to come upon an orphaned girl wandering the streets of Cantaras City. Feeling pity on the girl, Cameron took her home to get some proper rest and nourishment for the night, although the child was against it at first. It did not take the two long at all to warm up to the girl, who's name they eventually learned was Rei. Since Gwendoline was unable to carry a child, the two decided to adopt Rei and raise her as their own daughter. Currently, Cameron still serves as a knight in Cantaras City.